Party Of Life Pre OotP
by Phoenix Of Hope
Summary: Sirius and James are best friends, and then, Lily comes into the picture. James goes off with Lily, to leave Sirius on his own. The rummations of 16 year old Sirius.


"Party of Life" By Ricca  
  
My life was like a party. That's how I thought of it, that's how I lived it. My name? Sirius Black. My crime? Too much fun. if you could call it that. Everything started in. about 6th year, I'd say. Yeah, that sounds right. That's when my party began. That's when James met [I]her[/I]. Well, he didn't meet Lily Evans then, but that's when he noticed her. She had always been a wallflower, then she came back one summer. and wow. A totally different girl emerged from the muggle platform that September 1st. Hold, let me back up; I should start at the beginning.  
  
My name is Sirius Black, my best friend is James Potter. We did everything together, and had been best friends since we could remember. It didn't change much in 6th year, but it changed. It began what I remember as one big party. for Lily and James. I was included, of course, but it wasn't the same. Before that, it was me and James. After, it was Lily, Lily, Lily. Always about Lily. Not like I hate her or anything, but now she had most of James' attention and time. James had very little time for the Marauders anymore. The Marauders is what our group of friends called ourselves. It was me, James, Remus, and Peter. The four best of friends, me and James the tightest. And so, my story begins. the party that shaped two of the most important people in my life: my friends: Lily and James.  
  
It truly began the day we stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ one the first day of our sixth year. Me and James were goofing like always, thinking up pranks to pull on the train. We were early that day, almost no one else had arrived yet. James and I put our things on the Hogwarts Express, and readied some booby-trap pranks in a few others. The minutes ticked by and a few students trickled through the gateway from the muggle world. Then, James saw her. Lily Evans. The most plain girl you could imagine- everything about her screamed 'don't notice me!'. Well, maybe the years before. This year, as I said, was different. There she was, standing on the platform, trunk in tow, shielding her green eyes from the sun. Lily simply looked gorgeous. There was no way around it. She had grown an inch or two, but was still short. She was wearing a shirt that actually fit her for once, and looked good. Tight jeans, tight top- the works. Her dark red hair gleamed in the sun. I will never forget that moment. That was when everything began to change. James was standing there, mouth wide open, staring at her. I nudged him with my elbow. "Go help her with that trunk." I suggested, knowing the look on his face. It was the look he adopted whenever he saw a hott girl. "What? Oh yeah." James answered and quickly met up with Lily. She smiled, giggled and let James carry her trunk- right into our compartment. That was it. James had officially fallen for Lily. She probably had the biggest crush on James ever since she met him- most girls do. James was good- looking, obviously girls found him attractive. He had hair that looked as if he never brushed it, and dark blue eyes. He was also tall, but not taller than me. I was about 6'5" at that time- with the same gray eyes, and dark brown hair. I was a ladies man, as I liked to think of it. I had a long line of girls waiting to go out with me. Yep, James and I had it made. "Is it alright if Lily hangs with us until her friends come? She said they wouldn't be here for a half hour." James casually asked as he lead Lily into our compartment. "Oh yeah, sure." I shrugged. While Lily looked great, she wasn't my type. I like the blonde ones, while James like brunettes and redheads. He always went wild over a pretty redhead, and Lily was no exception. except that she had a brain in that head of hers. She was already first in the standings for Head Girl next year, and we hadn't even started 6th year yet. If it hadn't been that 7th years were always Head Students, Lily would have been Head Girl this year, and everyone knew it. "So, what have you two done this summer?" Lily asked, her voice like music. If anything, I had always liked Lily's voice. It was neither soft nor loud, not grating nor soothing. Half the time it seemed like she might be using her singing voice when she was talking. "Oh, you know, hung out, pranked, did nothing. What did you do?" James smiled at her. I knew the trick. He was hoping to have her head over heels by the end of the half hour, and if he liked her enough, he'd ask her out. They'd probably date a week or two, then James would move on. That's how he was. That's how we both were. "Oh, just a little community service, worked on my tan. Stuff like that. Pretty much nothing." Lily giggled. Even her laugh was nice. Sounded like bells. I shook my head, I couldn't go for Lily, especially when James was really into her- it was against our code. "Sirius- what's wrong?" Lily asked inquisitively. I realized she thought I was shaking my head at her. "Oh, I was just thinking of a prank, but it wouldn't work." I lied, and she bought it. The time crawled by- James seemed really into Lily. At that point I figured he'd date her for a while longer than he usually did. I had never seen him act this way over a girl. By the time Lily's friends showed up, I left the compartment in search of Remus and Peter; leaving James to ask Lily out, which, of course he did. Then, Lily invited her friends into our compartment, as our trip started.  
  
Lily's friend were nice. Not special or anything, just nice. Nice to look at, nice to be around. just plain nice. I couldn't stand it. I went off for awhile, roaming the corridors, just roaming. Not much to do when you're stuck on a train. Stopped into a few compartments, and got bombarded with ten gazillion questions- and all of them were "is it true about Lily and James?!" I can't believe how fast news travels, like a wildfire in the prairie. I stopped going into the compartments, just wanted to be alone, you know? So I made it to the end of the train, and went out onto the open platform at the end, sitting on a chair out there. It was a nice view, and the wind was nice. I don't know how long I had been out there, but sometime late afternoon Lily came out there too.  
  
"So there you are!" She laughed. "We've been looking all over for you. What's wrong?" Lily asked, pulling up a chair next to me. I looked at her, seeing something like concern in her eyes. "Just wanted to be alone for awhile. Besides, its nice out here; great for just sitting back and relaxing." I answered truthfully. "I think its rather windy, but whatever suits your fancy." Lily smiled at me, her hair blowing into her eyes as she furtively pulled it away from her face. "Yeah, plus I don't have all that hair getting in my way." I leaned over a tugged a piece of her hair. "Yeah." Lily didn't seem to know what to say to me. We really didn't have much in common. Well, except James now. 


End file.
